This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Maintenance and upgrades of databases for rapid, automated analysis of protein identification experiments. A number of specialized databases have been assembled for different user projects, involving for example the genome of Trypanasoma brucei as well as other parasitic organisms and pathogenic bacteria.